Elevator systems are provided with monitoring devices or safety circuits. These safety circuits typically consist of safety elements which are connected in series. These safety elements can, for example, monitor the state of hoistway doors or car doors. With respect to the latter, electromechanical safety circuits, or also bus-based safety circuits, are known. The safe operation of such safety circuits is regularly checked. Safety circuits, and testing methods for such circuits, are known, for example, from EP 1 159 218, WO 2010/097404, or WO 2013/020806. However, not apparent from this prior art is whether, or to what extent, a verification of the safety circuit takes place during the commissioning of elevator systems.
In the commissioning of known safety circuits, the possibilities of a bus-based safety circuit are not completely exhausted. Until now, the “classical” method is used, in that each sensor is individually tested for its correct functioning and installation. Therein, sensors are bridged, or manually actuated, so that testing in the actual operating state is not possible, and faults or incorrect installations are therefore possibly not detected. Further, such a commissioning is time-consuming and labor-intensive.